Takdirku Dan Takdirmu
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Raffa Part II/ "MungkinTuhan tak ingin kau menentang takdir itu. Jadi, Tuhan mengutukku dengan memberikan penyakit ini." / pada akhirnya, ia menentang takdir yang sudah dikehendari oleh Tuhan/AU/ 'S-Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri/rnr?


**Dedicated to Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Raffa Part II**

"Kau ini, ceroboh sekali," ucap anak perempuan itu dengan nada yang lembut. Sudut bibirnya menyungging. Pertanda kalau ia tengah tersenyum.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi," ucapnya lagi. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak laki-laki yang terlihat meringis kesakitan tersebut.

"Uh," bocah laki-laki itu merengek kesakitan sembari memegang siku lancipnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Pasalnya, tadi anak itu baru saja jatuh saat bermain sepeda.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus mengobati lukamu," ajak anak peremuan itu, "lain kali, kau harus hati-hati…." bocah laki-laki itu hanya menangguk. Pertanda kalau ia mengerti.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Anak gadis itu menggandeng dengan lembut tangan kanan bocah laki-laki yang terjatuh tadi. Sembari tersenyum anggun layaknya gadis-gadis bangsawan biasanya.

Sedang, bocah laki-laki itu hanya memperhatikan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Dia, dia hanya dapat menyusahkan anak perempuan itu. Dan dia bertekad untuk selalu menjaganya. Walau kenyataannya, dialah yang selalu dihaga.

Takdirku Dan Takdirmu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Takdirku Dan Takdirmu © Amabelle Caltha

Warning : AU, SasuSaku, Death Character

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bergemercik terdengar dari luar sana. Tetes demi tetes air itu kian mengalir membanjiri tanah yang tadinya kering. Air langit mengguyur permukaan bumi ini. Dengan kehendak-Nya, hujan turun pada hari yang seharusnya cerah itu.

Apa daya, Tuhanlah yang menghendaki. Sebagai manusia bukankah kita seharusnya bersyukur? Hujan bukan satu-satunya yang menghalangi setiap aktivitas manusia. Melainkan, hujan adalah sebuah karunia yang tak ternilai harganya.

Pohon-pohon di luar sana, tampak berlambai-lambai ria seiring dengan kerasnya hembusan angin bersamaan dengan hujan itu.

Nasib baik jika saat itu kau sedang berada di dalam rumah.

Duduk bersantai dan mengamati bulir-bulir air dari dalam rumah memang aktivitas yang sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi dengan ditemani oleh secangkir _liquid_ coklat kental dengan kepulan uap yang masih menyerubunginya.

Coklat panas di hari hujan.

Itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Menatap lurus ke arah jendela. Dan memandang berbagai aktivitas alam yang tengah terjadi.

_Sweater_ dan syal yang menggulung leher-nya sebagai penghangat saat itu. Sepintas, wajah gadis itu tampak terlihat pucat. Mungkin karena kulit yang ia miliki sangat putih, atau mungkin karena udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ke pori-pori kulit _porselen_-nya.

Tangan putih itu terulur. Mengambil secangkir susu coklat panas yang ada di samping kursi meja. Kemudian meniup sedikit kepulan uap yang masih terlihat jelas di sana.

Lalu, perlahan ia menyeruputnya dengan hati-hati.

Tampaknya gadis ini sedikit kepanasan dengan susu coklat itu. Terlihat dari reaksi saat meminum susu tersebut dan langsung meringis kesakitan di lidah-nya—menjulurkan lidah-nya—yang terlebih dahulu mencicipi panasnya susu coklat itu.

"Hn," suara yang sangat tak asing itu membuat sang pemilik kamar menengok. Lalu mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri tegap ala tentara yang gagah berani di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka. Kemudian iris _emerald_-nya kembali menatap jendela di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dahulu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap gadis itu pada seseorang yang ia panggil Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih saja berdiri di sana.

"Hm?" tak ada reaksi apa pun dari pemuda itu. Hanya tatapan _onyx_ yang sulit diartikan yang terlihat di sana.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu itu," ucapnya. Singkat. Ya, terlalu singkat untuk sebuah jawaban.

Sang pemilik iris _emerald_ itu melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa aku tidak dengar?" tanya Sakura—gadis yang sedari tadi tengah duduk itu.

"Tidak tahu." pemuda itu terlalu menyayangi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga ia harus pandai memilah-milah kata yang tepat namun jelas dan singkat.

Orang aneh? Iya, memang sangat aneh. Tak banyak bicara memang. Akan tetapi, itulah kesan yang berbeda. Yang Sasuke miliki.

Keheningan melanda keduanya saat itu. Sasuke sekarang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sakura. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang terdengar jelas di telinga masing-masing. Serta bunyi tik-tik hujan yang berbenturan dengan batu-batuan yang ada di luar.

Sakura tak suka jika sudah begini.

Sasuke terlalu bertele-tele jika akan berbicara padanya. Mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk dapat bersama walau hanya sebentar.

Tanpa ada yang bicara, tanpa ada yang bergerak.

Sakura bukanlah orang yang suka akan keheningan. Ditambah lagi hawa dingin dan suara hujan yang nyaring itu. Sebuah kesatuan yang sangat-sangat Sakura benci.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia lebih suka diam seperti ini. Menatap luar, sama seperti Sakura. Tanpa bicara, tanpa banyak bergerak.

Duduk di atas ranjang empuk dan memerhatikan seseorang dari sana, itulah yang sedang Sasuke lakukan pada gadis yang ada di depannya. Terpesona akan keindahan yang gadis itu miliki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Sakura yang sedang ia amati.

Sakura memerhatikan pantulan wajah Sasuke yang ada di dalam kaca jendela. Tepat! Sasuke sedang memerhatikan Sakura. Membuat Sakura jengah dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Sakura." Akhirnya setelah persekian lama keheningan itu terjadi, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Hmm … panggil aku dengan sebutan _Oneesan_ Sasuke. Aku kakakmu," balas Sakura dengan nada ketus namun masih sedikit lembut.

Ya, Sasuke adalah adik dari Sakura. Keduanya berbeda dua tahun. Mereka tinggal bersama. Ayah mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka, setelah ibu mereka mati akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan mulai saat itu, Sasuke sangat membenci ayahnya.

Saat itu, Sakura berumur tujuhbelas tahun, sedangkan Sasuke berumur limabelas tahun. Sangat ironis memang. Sakura bekerja menjadi tulang punngung keluarga.

Pada usia-nya yang ke-24 tahun itu, Sakura menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat kaya. Neji Hyuuga. Namun, pernikahannya tak bertahan lama, hanya satu tahun. Saat Neji tengah pulang dari Australia karena bisnisnya, pesawat yang ditumpanginya terjatuh. Neji tewas. Membuat Sakura syok. Dan sampai saat ini ia belum berani untuk menikah lagi.

Bagi Sakura sekarang, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya keluarga sekaligus adik yang masih ia miliki. Namun sangat disayangkan kalau Sasuke tak pernah mau memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan kakak.

Tapi, bukankah itu adalah suatu keharusan?

"Hn." hanya kata itu. Kata yang membuat Sakura sebal jika ia sedang menasehati sang adik. Adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadinya duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian berdiri mendekati Sakura yang tengah melirik ke arahnya berada.

"Apa … ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" pertanyaan itu adalah awal dari sebuah percakapan yang akan keluar dari mulut masing-masing kakak beradik bermarga Uchiha ini.

Dahi Sakura bertaut. Sehingga membuat dua huruf 'L' di sana. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu merahasiakannya dariku!" ucap Sasuke—lebih tepatnya berteriak, agar ucapannya itu lebih terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

Sungguh. Ini kali pertamanya seorang Sasuke berteriak dan memarahi Sakura.

Tak pernah Sakura pikir. Adik semata wayang-nya akan semarah ini. Hanya karena hal sepele yang menurut Sakura sangat tidak penting itu.

Ya, bagi Sakura memang tidak penting.

"Kau … kau terkena _leukimia_ bukan?" ucapan terakhir itu membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata-nya yang indah itu.

Sepele? Apakah itu yang disebut sepele oleh Sakura? Gila. Itu penyakit yang mematikan. Tetapi, Sakura masih menganggapnya sepele?

Kau terlalu naif Sakura.

Kaget. Ya, dari mana Sasuke bisa tahu hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Sakura ceritakan pada Sasuke sebelumnya? Sekarang, kata apa yang akan Sakura lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke? Lidah-nya kelu.

Padahal itu demi adiknya sendiri. Yang bagi Sakura sangat-sangat _over-protective_ setelah kematian suaminya dulu. Andai suami Sakura tak meninggal, pasti Sasuke takkan mungkin se-_over _ini padanya.

Sakura tahu, itu adalah bentuk kepedulian. Bentuk kasih sayang. Tapi, dibalik itu semua ada sesuatu yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Di balik bola matanya, di balik kasih sayangnya.

Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak mungkin Sakura akan mengerti sebagai seorang kakak untuk seorang adik.

Seperti … cinta…

Sakura menunduk. Menatap ke arah rok-nya. Sedangkan kedua tangan-nya mengepal erat di kedua sisi kursi tersebut. "Kenapa? Aku benar bukan?" tersayat. Ya, hati Sakura bagai tersayat oleh silet yang tajam. Kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya menyesal dengan menyembunyikan penyakit itu dari Sasuke.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan seorang yang seperti Sasuke. Yang tak mungkin bisa Sakura elakkan kalau kata-kata Sasuke memang benar.

"Seharusnya kau katakan padaku. Kita sudah tidak punya ayah dan ibu Sakura. Kalau sampai terjadi…"

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Sakura sudah memotong perkataannya. "Cukup, aku tak ingin kau meneruskannya."

Sakura ingin sekali menangis. Namun, air mata yang seharusnya berguna untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Sasuke tak mau keluar. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak air yang dihabiskan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Karena hanya menangislah Sakura bisa membuang segala rasa sakit dan rasa marah ini.

Sakit karena harus menahan penyakit yang tidak Sakura inginkan. Marah, marah karena takdir-nya telah dipermainkan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela di depan Sakura. Mengamati dirinya di dalam kaca itu. "Kau itu, tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau sering pergi entah kemana dan kau tak pernah mau mengatakannya padaku—"

"Saat itu aku mulai curiga. Dan mengikuti kemana perginya kau. Ternyata kau ke rumah sakit, setelah aku bertanya pada dokter yang ada di rumah sakit itu, dokter mengatakan kau terkena _leukemia_ stadium akhir." Kemarahan tampak jelas terlihat di wajah Sasuke.

Ia meninju dengan keras kaca di depannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Dengan menunduk, air mata itu perlahan jatuh membasahi lantai keramik kamar Sakura.

Tak disangka, Sasuke akan menangis karena itu.

"Ma-maaf…" hanya itu. hanya kata itu yang bisa Sakura katakan untuk sekarang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terkena penyakit busuk itu?" tanya Sasuke. Kemudian merubah pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Dan memerhatikan dengan _intens_ wanita di hadapannya yang kini tengah bersedih.

"Hampir duabelas tahun, setelah _Okaasan_ meninggal." Sakura membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan enteng. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Duabelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, pantas saja penyakit itu telah mencapai stadium akhir. Seharusnya Sasuke menyadarinya sejak lama. Bukannya pada waktu akhir seperti ini.

Mungkin itu karena Sasuke sibuk untuk bekerja. Sebagai seorang direktur muda yang menggantikan jabatan seorang Neji bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setiap hari ia harus berkutat dengan map-map yang datang dan harus dibaca serta menandatanganinya. Tak ayal, sering kali ia kelelahan dan tak pernah ada waktu untuk bersama Sakura.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke, dengan tangis air mata yang kini sudah memenuhi pipi-nya. Dua langkah lagi, Sakura akan sampai. Tapi, tiba-tiba kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan.

Sangat sulit.

Bahkan seperti mati rasa pada keduanya.

Hampir. Hampir saja Sakura jatuh ke atas lantai dingin itu. Untunglah Sasuke dapat menangkap-nya, dan membiarkan Sakura jatuh di pelukannya yang hangat. "Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon," lirih Sasuke.

Tangannya membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura. Dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas pundak wanita ini.

"Ya, aku janji."

'Tes'

Satu tetesan _liquid_ merah itu jatuh menetes ke atas lantai keramik dibawahnya. Namun, Sakura belum menyadari itu.

'Tes'

_Liquid_ merah kental itu jatuh lagi. Membuat Sakura yang melihatnya terbelalak seketika. Kemudian tangan putih milik-nya mencoba meraba bagian wajah-nya yang meneteskan darah tersebut.

Ternyata hidung-nyalah yang mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Ugh…." sakit. tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sakit di bagian perut-nya. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura sedikit mengerang kesakitan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sa-kittt…."

Betapa kagetnya dia, melihat hidung Sakura berdarah. Dan darah tersebut seakan tak mau berhenti. Panik, itu hal pertama yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. "Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marah, sedih, bingung, takut. itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Menatap sendu wajah Sakura yang tenang itu dari balik kaca pintu. Padahal Sakura sedang terbaring lemah dengan sakit seperti itu. Tapi, wajah-nya masih bisa setenang sekarang ini.

Tubuhnya yang bersandar di permukaan tembok itu merosot dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat tampak memasang wajah keheranan. Namun Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu. Bukan karena ketampanan Uchiha, melainkan tingkahnya yang sangat dramatis.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat Sakura seperti itu. Seharusnya dia tak mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui. Seharusnya ia tak memarahi Sakura karena rahasia-nya.

Bodoh. _Ya, Aku memang bodoh_.

Sasuke meremas dengan keras rambut biru _dongker_-nya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun hasilnya sama saja. Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter datang menemuinya dan menyuruhnya ikut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang apa yang harus Sasuke perbuat setelah dokter mengatakan Sakura terkena penyakit _leukemia_ akut stadium akhir. Sangat syok bukan? Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan.

'_Sakura sudah sangat lemah. anda tahu? penderita leukemia itu sering merasa sakit yang tiba-tiba pada persendiannya dan juga perutnya. Maka dari itu penderita semakin lama semakin lemah-'_

'_Penderita juga mengalami pembengkakkan lympa. Sakura pun begitu, dan sekarang sudah menyerang bawah lengan dan dada-nya. Karena leukemia kronis sangat jarang, rumah sakit kami belum mempunyai obatnya. Jadi maaf. Kami tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.'_

Masih terngiang ucapan dokter tadi di benak Sasuke. Dan membuat hati Sasuke seperti tersayat dengan tragisnya. Sembari memandang dari balik pintu Sasuke pun menangis.

Apa pun. Apa pun yang Sakura minta saat ia bangun nanti akan Sasuke penuhi. Sasuke berjanji. Untuk Sakura. Untuk cintanya…

"Ngg…" suara dari dalam itu membuat bola mata Sasuke berbinar.

Demi apa pun. Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah membangunkan Sakura dari tidur singkat sebelum tidur lamanya itu.

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya memerhatikan Sakura dari luar langsung masuk ke dalam dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kemudian sedikit tersenyum ke arah-nya.

Kelopak mata itu membuka. Menampilkan dua buah iris kembar yang sangat meneduhkan. Bola mata-nya bergerak dengan gerakan lincah menatap ke sana ke mari memerhatikan ruangan yang sekarang dihuni oleh-nya.

Tak salah lagi, ini rumah sakit; ruang berwarna putih polos dengan bau obat-obatan yang selalu membelai hidung para pasien serta tamu yang datang untuk membesuk.

"Sa-suk-ke-_kun_," ucap-nya lirih. Hampir tak bersuara. Namun, indera pendengaran Sasuke cukup tajam. Sehingga kata itu masih dapat Sasuke dengar.

"Hn," bukan seorang Sasuke namanya jika tak menjawab dengan kata 'hn' yang sudah melekat jelas dengannya.

Mulut Sakura kian membuka, pertanda kalau ia ingin berbicara. "Kumohon, kau masih sakit. Jangan bicara dulu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih. Mencoba untuk tetap bersikap lembut pada wanita yang sangat disayangi ini.

Jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di depan bibir Sakura. Perlahan tangan kiri Sakura terangkat dengan sangat pelan. Lalu menepis tangan Sasuke agar ia dapat berbicara.

"Aku … an-tarkan aku ke tempat … suamiku bera-da. Ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura terbata seperti itu. Namun, bagi Sasuke yang mendengarnya, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyiksa.

Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk. Dan menyutujui apa kemauan Sakura. Karena ia sudah janji apa pun yang Sakura minta akan ia turuti. "Tetapi, setelah kau sehat."

"Kau janji 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengangguk dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda umur bukanlah penghalang untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang. Sakura berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

Apa saja tak akan menjadi masalah untuk itu. Karena cinta itu tak mengenal batasan usia. Karena cinta itu memang buta…

Namun, jika kau adalah saudara. Satu darah dan satu kandung, apakah itu dapat menjadi sebuah penghalang? Penghalang untuk berusaha hidup bersama dengan ikatan sebuah pernikahan.

Jawabannya adalah IYA…

Satu minggu setelah dokter mengizinkan Sakura untuk menghirup udara segar di luar rumah sakit. hari di mana seorang Sakura akan menemui _Almarhum_ suami yang ia cintai itu.

Langkah demi langkah ia jalani. Menuju ke sebuah ruang rawat di ruang VIP dengan nomor ruang 12. Wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa. Tak ada keceriaan atau pun kesenangan di dalam sana.

Seharusnya ia sedikit senang karena orang yang ia sayangi sudah boleh pergi. Berdiam di rumah sakit itu tidaklah nyaman. Bukan begitu?

Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar rawat itu. Lalu memandangi sesosok wanita dengan balutan _sweater_ merah muda kesayangan-nya yang tampak anggun tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke seraya melangkah maju mendekati wanita itu. Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sasuke menasehati. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Sakura mencoba untuk berjalan dengan Sasuke yang mendampingi-nya.

Untung saja dokter di sana sangat baik hati dan memperbolehkan Sakura pergi sebentar. Asalkan Sakura pulang tepat waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang sedang menyetir di samping-nya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Itu yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Tapi, ia takut. Takut akan mengganggu Sasuke nantinya.

"Kau mau mengatakan padaku kalau kita harus membeli bunga 'kan? Tenang. Aku sudah membelinya tadi," ucap Sasuke.

Hey … sejak kapan Sasuke mengatakan dengan lembut rangkaian kata yang menurut Sakura tidak sedikit itu?

Entahlah, tapi itu membuat mata Sakura berbinar senang. Sasuke memang sangat mengerti apa yang Sakura mau. Tanpa ia harus membuang tenaga untuk berbicara.

Sekitar dua puluh menit dari rumah sakit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pemakaman yang ada di kota Kyoto tempat mereka tinggal itu.

Hari yang cerah dengan matahari yang menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang hangat itu, membuat Sakura sedikit silau menatap langit siang hari ini.

Dipandanginya tempat pemakaman yang sangat terawat itu. Batu-batuan nisan yang menghiasi setiap makam itu membuat kesan gersang di sekitarnya. Ditambah lagi hampir tak tak ada pohon di sana. Bau _dupa _yang masih menyengat itu merasuk melalu indera pembau milik mereka berdua.

Pertanda kalau baru saja ada orang yang telah bersembahyang di sana.

Dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke, Sakura berjalan di jalan setapak yang sudah diaspal halus, menuju tempat suami-nya disemayamkan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Sebuah gundukan tanah yang sudah tertutup oleh semen dengan batu besar di sampingnya, memperlihatkan untaian huruf yang berjajar rapi di atas batu keramik makam tersebut.

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Lahir : 03-07-1984**

**Meninggal : 12-11-2008**

Sakura melepas pegangannya dari Sasuke, menatap sendu makam tersebut dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membanjiri kedua sisi pipi putih-nya. Kemudian Sakura duduk di samping makam tersebut.

Membelai dengan halus keramik itu. Lalu, meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih yang tadi dibeli oleh Sasuke.

Sedang, Sasuke hanya dapat memerhatikan Sakura. Tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Melindunnginya dari belakang agar Sakura tetap merasa aman. Apakah itu yang namanya pengorbanan Sasuke?

Takdir itu, memang tak seharusnya ada pada diri Sasuke. Menjadi adik dari seorang Sakura adalah hal yang tak pernah diinginkan olehnya.

Sasuke berharap ia hidup untuk mendampingi Sakura sampai mati. Mencintainya serta menyayanginya sebagai isteri yang sah. Bukan menjadi seorang adik yang hanya mampu memberi cinta tak lebih dari sekadar kasih sayang.

Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin mati dan hidup lagi bukan sebagai Sasuke yang sekarang. Melainkan sebagai orang baru yang akan menggantikan Neji di dalam hidup Sakura.

"Neji-_kun_, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sakura. Lembut seperti biasa. "Aku tahu, kau sangat kesepian di sana."

Kata terakhir itu membuat hati Sasuke sakit. apakah takdir itu tak dapat ia ubah? Sekali saja dalam hidupnya untuk dapat menjadi seseorang yang lain di mata Sakura Uchiha itu.

"Kau tahu? Tak lama lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Kau pasti senang 'kan?"

'Deg'

Dan lagi, kata-kata Sakura sangat membuat hati Sasuke sakit. bagai tertusuk beribu bilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Sangat-sangat menyakitkan.

Tak mungkin Sasuke akan melepaskan Sakura begitu saja darinya. Takkan Sasuke biarkan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. "Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu 'kan, jadi untuk apa kau menanyakannya. Tak lama lagi Sasuke…"

Itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak suka. Sakura masih dapat tersenyum dengan lembut dan tenang sedangkan dirinya akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Seakan Sakura tak pernah punya beban sedikit pun. Padahal kenyataannya beban yang ia pikul sangat tidak sedikit.

Dan itu juga yang membuat-nya rapuh selama ini. Walaupun Sakura menyembunyikan itu semua dibalik sikap sok tegar yang selalu Sakura tampilkan.

Perlahan dengan bantuan Sasuke, Sakura berdiri.

Sekarang mereka berhadapan. "Untuk yang terakhir kali, kau mau 'kan, memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oneesan_?" tanya Sakura.

Iris _emerald_-nya menatap _onyx _kelam itu. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan sikap sok _stoic_-nya.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Jawab aku. Sasuke-_kun_."

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan cinta seorang adik untuk kakaknya. Melainkan cinta yang tumbuh dari seorang laki-laki untuk seorang wanita." Lagi, rangkaian kata yang panjang itu sangat tidak Sasuke sekali. Tetapi, hanya di depan Sakuralah Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Rapuh, tanpa cinta yang selalu mengiringi langkahmu.

Kau dan Sakura … Sama-sama rapuh.

"Aku adalah kakakmu. Kau adalah adikku. Cinta di antara kita hanya sebuah cinta persaudaraan. Sebanyak apa pun cintamu, kita takkan pernah bisa untuk dapat bersama," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Sakura. Aku melihatnya dari dalam matamu."

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau cintanya adalah benar.

Daun yang sudah kering di pemakaman itu terbang melewati kedua insan yang tengah berhadapan. Hembusan angin nakal membuat surai merah muda Sakura melambai, begitu juga dengan rambut biru _dongker _Sasuke.

"Karena takdirku dan takdirmu." ucap Sakura. Ketika melihat Sasuke hendak mengangkat mulutnya Sakura meneruskan, "takdir yang membuat kita menjadi saudara. Dan takdirlah yang membuat kita tak mungkin dapat bersama dalam ikatan sebuah pernikahan."

Takdir mereka, berbeda.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sakura terlalu banyak berkata, selalu mengelak kalau ia tak mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku dapat menentang takdirku Sakura. Dengan menikahimu dan hidup bersamamu." Kini, kemarahan Sasuke tengah memuncak.

Menentang takdir? Itu adalah kata-kata orang yang tengah putus asa.

Rasa Sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sangat membuatnya tersiksa. Seharusnya, Sasuke katakan sejak lama tentang rasa cintanya itu. Agar Sakura mau menerimanya.

Tetapi, sebanyak apa pun Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu, jawaban Sakura tetap tidak.

"Mungkin Tuhan tak ingin kau menentang takdir itu. Jadi, Tuhan mengutukku dengan memberikan penyakit ini."

"Gila…"

'_Bruukk'_

Tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh kepelukan Sasuke. Karena tidak seimbang, Sasuke juga ikut terjatuh. "Sekali saja, ucapkan kata itu."

Bulir-bulir air mata itu kembali menetes lagi dari iris _emerald_ Sakura. Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak sanggup untuk menatap _emerald_ yang sekarang terlihat sendu itu.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku mohon. hiks…" ucap Sakura lagi ditambah isak tangis-nya.

Sasuke tetap tak mau menatap mata itu. Mata yang membuat hatinya terenyuh saat memandang wanita yang sekarang berada di pelukannya. "Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bukan cinta dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Melainkan cinta yang sebenarnya…"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mata Sakura. Tak ada kebohongan di sana.

Namun, ada rasa sakit di sana. Sakura … menahan rasa sakit itu untuk detik terakhir yang ia miliki.

"Jadi jangan katakan itu lagi. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, aku harap kau mau merelakanku. Dan jangan buat aku sedih. Karena aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Sakura merasakan sakit lagi dibagian perutnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan-nya mengabur. Membuat Sakura sulit untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Iris itu meredup, dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi kepergian-nya.

Menahan rasa sakit atas penyakit yang sekian lama diderita-nya. Mati di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kau harus ingat, itu adalah takdirmu Sakura.

Kata terakhir itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sakura tak mungkin bisa dikembalikan lagi. "Sa-Sakura?"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke merasa panik. Kemudian mencoba memegang denyut nadi milik Sakura yang ternayata telah berhenti.

Entah Sasuke harus bagaimana. Yang jelas itu sangat menyakitkan. Ditinggal pergi oleh seorang wanita yang sangat ia cinta selama ini.

"_Oneesan_," kata itu. Kata yang sangat Sakura ingin dengar dari mulut Sasuke. Kata yang terlambat Sasuke ucapkan sehingga wanitanya pergi terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkannya. Sendirian tanpa siapa pun.

Meninggalkan sebuah luka yang sangat sakit rasanya.

Apakah Sasuke dapat hidup tanpamu Sakura? Tidak. Sasuke tak pernah bisa hidup tanpamu. Sasuke membutuhkanmu. Karena,

Kaulah yang selalu ada untuknya

Kaulah satu-satunya cintanya

Kaulah, yang membuat Sasuke merasakan apa itu sakit sebenarnya…

Takdirmu adalah ditinggal pergi oleh wanita yang kau cintai. Dan sebagai penghangat terakhir raga tanpa nyawa milik Sakura.

Takdir kalian berbeda. Dan Tuhanlah yang telah memutuskannya.

Sudah jelas Sasuke. Takdirmu dan Sakura itu berbeda. Tuhan sudah merencanakannya untukmu.

Sasuke menangis terisak. Mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti. Menatap Sakura yang tersenyum itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang ada di dalam jasnya.

Lalu, dihadapkannya pisau itu tepat di depan urat nadi miliknya. "Itu karena takdirku dan takdirmu berbeda 'kan Sakura. Maka dari itu aku menentang takdir. Agar takdir kita sama."

'_C__raashhh__…__'_

_Liquid_ merah itu mengucur membasahi syal serta _sweater_ milik Sakura. Tak disangka, iris _emerald_-nya yang telah menutup itu masih bisa meneteskan air mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kini takdir kita sama _Oneesan_." _onyx_ itu pun akhirnya meredup.

Pada akhirnya, takdir mereka sama.

Mati di tempat yang sama.

Dengan perasaan yang sama pula.

Menentang takdir dengan cara bunuh diri adalah pilihan yang diambil Sasuke. Pilihan yang akan membuatnya tenang di alam baru nantinya. walau Tuhan akan mengutuknya sekali pun.

Bersama Sakura …

Di kehidupan barunya.

**END**

**Saya tidak mengharapkan apa pun selain dari adanya fic ini selain:**

**Saran, concrit, serta kritik**

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
